The invention relates to a method for producing a nanostructure comprising a growth step to form an array of nanowires on a substrate, said nanowires being made from doped semi-conducting material of a first type, each nanowire having, at the end of the growth step, a droplet of electrically conducting material on its tip, which droplet acted as catalyst during the growth step.
It also relates to a nanostructure obtained in this way and the use of same to constitute a thermoelectric converter.